


Cristales rotos

by Turbia



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Pain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbia/pseuds/Turbia
Summary: Esto sucede a partir del 2x09 en donde Josie junto a Landon decoran la habitación de Hope y en adelante, desde la perspectiva de Josie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Cristales rotos

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic con respecto a esta pareja y en general, o sea nunca hice asi que no sean tan malos conmigo, por favor y gracias.  
> Si pudieran ayudarme a mejorar con criticas constructivas uff les agradeceria.  
> Bueno hice este fic despues de ver el capitulo del jueves pasado, estaba enojada y decepcionada por la pareja handon, aunque me alegraba un poco ver a Hope tipo buscando a Josie todo el momento o las escenas en las que estaban juntas, me entristecia porque bueno Hope esta con Landon y ya. Asi que escribi este fic para descargar mis emociones y volver a estar bien.  
> Solo espero que haya algo bueno en el capitulo que viene.  
> #hosie aunque duela

_"Quiero que seamos amigos, no amigos ex novios, amigos de verdad"_ Dice Landon con una mueca.

 _"Suena bien"_ Responde Josie con una sonrisa y una forzada felicidad.

Las palabras salen sin pensarlo más, estaba agotada con toda esta lucha mental. Se podría mirar el lado bueno de las cosas y el dolor por estar alejada se evitaba siendo amigo de los dos. También está el bono de observar cómo se le contrae el corazón al ver sus miradas, sus toques y besos por los pasillos. Simplemente maravilloso.

Además, se incluye en el paquete evitar el _teen-drama_ , las palabras diversas hace unas horas por Sebastián invadido la cabeza de Josie, dejándole un sabor agrio en la boca, obviamente quiere evitar a toda costa que su vida se convierta en un drama, tiene bastante con los monstruos invadiendo cada semana la escuela.

Josie siente la presencia de alguien más en la habitación y rápidamente se da vuelta. Hope llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban, pero al menos logró un final con las decoraciones. Verla allí dificultó el poder de ocultar los sentimientos del sifón por ella, quien lucía tan adorable con esa expresión llena de sorpresa.

“ _¿Qué es todo esto?”_ Pregunta Esperanza con extrañeza, acompañada de una diminuta sonrisa. Y ahí va de nuevo, Josie casi se sintió frustrada al ver ese gesto con su ceja que la hace ver increíblemente sexual, debería estar prohibido por todo lo que logre sentir.

" _Solo unos detalles para que te sientas en casa_ ". Dice Landon con una pequeña sonrisa, Josie casi se prueba mal, solía amar esa sonrisa antes de recordar todo. Aunque ella de tantas vueltas al asunto es tan graciosa la situación, es decir ... todo es tan extraño que lo hace gracioso.

Los ojos curiosos de la tribrida registran la pequeña zona decorada, fijándose en el lienzo, en las acuarelas nuevas que estaban allí esperando ser usadas, en las letras que forman tu nombre HOPE y se detienen en Josie o eso tenían, está mirando lo que hay detrás de ella.

El tablero con las fotos.

La mirada intensa de Hope, aunque no estaba dirigida al sifón, aun lograba ponerla nerviosa. Como si los ojos de ella fueran afectados escanear todo. La mirada de la Mikaelson junto con intenso brillo en sus ojos la dejó totalmente fascinada, tanto, hasta llegar al punto de no poder pronunciar una maldita palabra.

Josie intentando sin éxito apartar el pensamiento de que no era nada raro estar mirándola fijamente y sin pronunciar algún sonido de su boca. Y en parte agradece que Landon que aparte de tener el poder de revivir varias veces, también tenga el poder de ser lento para notar miradas, Josie suspira internamente, al menos el Fénix no se inmutó ante el hecho de que ella estaba muy nerviosa por Hope .

Logrando despejar todo pensamiento confuso, da unos pasos hacia adelante _"No está igual que antes, pero hemos pensado que te gustaría cambiar las cosas"._ Dice la bruja con una voz suave, encogiéndome de hombros.

Hope siempre fue muy privada con sus cosas, Josie fue consciente de que la otra chica suele guardar todo en su interior desde lo sucedido con sus padres y la historia de su apellido. El miedo inunda a Josie, hay una posibilidad muy grande de haber entrado en su habitación y cambiar a su parecer las cosas que he sido una intrusión inapropiada. Y también le aterra la idea de que en cualquier momento Hope diga - **no me gusta para nada** -

Todo rastro de ese miedo irracional se va ya su vez la llena de alivio, cuando mira qué Hope suelta una risilla de incredulidad.

 _Josie simplemente no se entendía a veces,_ _hace unas horas evitaba a Hope a toda costa y no quería tener contacto, ahora se le hinchaba el pecho de pura alegría al ver el rostro de la otra chica._

Y TODO SE Detiene CUANDO siente el brazo de Esperanza rodear su espalda y le duele jodidamente Porque SABE Que _ESTO_ es lo máximo que va a llegar a tener de ella. Porque lo que tenían antes no va a volver y eso lo ha asumido, no será lo mismo, pero será algo diferente y espera que sea mejor para los tres.

Un escalofrío le graba la columna lentamente al sentir como lentamente los dedos de Hope frotan suavemente y perezosamente con lentitud el hombro. La bruja muerde con fuerza sus labios para evitar soltar un sonido inapropiado. El simple contacto hizo que se estremeciera, logrando que cerrara los ojos. Teniendo en cuenta que es un abrazo grupal, no podría evitar haber ilusionado pensando que ella era especial, pero estando aquí Landon a su lado, posiblemente lo hizo con el también.

_Especial mis calzones._

Y la habitación se inunda de un ambiente lleno de confort, el apretado abrazo dura unos segundos más hasta que Josie retrocede para no exponer su impetuoso deseo de seguir abrazada a ella.

Josie estaba acostumbrado a que todo ambiente genial se rompa, le había encantado que en momentos como este fuera de una ciega como Landon, pero aquí está notando cada pequeño detalle no pudiendo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad al percatarse que Landon observa una esperanza de una manera intensa, realmente intenso. Y que claramente Hope es consciente de ello, ya que le responde con una mirada igual.

¡Y por supuesto! Josie entiende este ambiente, no es estúpida ni ciega. Ambos, aunque no lo digan, les apetece estar solos y la que sobra aquí es ella. Sin embargo, su salida está complicada al notar que Hope se interpone en su camino. Josie suelta un suspiro imperceptible para los otros dos y sabe que antes de complicar mentalmente por ello, lo que hace de la manera simple. Solo comentará que tiene que irse y esperar que ella se corra o algo así.

El sifón claramente incómodo, logra dar un paso hacia delante, quedando cara a cara con Esperanza quien se queda observando su rostro, atentamente, con esos ojos que muestran claramente que esta confundida.

 _“Ya sé acerca del toque de queda, me tengo que ir_ ” Dice Josie con una sonrisa forzada, aunque le agrada la idea de quedarse un poco más y echar a Landon, aún le queda algo de orgullo. Hay veces en donde Josie sabe que tiene que pensar un poco más en sí misma y ... estar aquí solo seria hacer lo contrario. La lastimaría demasiado.

Está claro que no es por Landon, es consciente que las mujeres no específicas pelear por un hombre o una mujer, pero cuando escuchó por parte de Hope su _te_ realmente _extraño que_ podría haber una conexión entre las dos. La ilusionó sin querer y realmente se ilusionó bastante con tan poco. En efecto cayó en el hoyo de la realidad al enterarse que Hope volvió con Landon. Fue un golpe duro para el estómago.

Josie se queda esperando pacientemente por varios segundos que Hope de su primer movimiento y se desplace el lado de su novio, más no lo hace, ahora sin paciencia, Josie eleva su mano y sintiendo la mirada de Hope le da en el recorrido. Palpando el antebrazo de pelirroja, la empuja con suavidad hacia su costado. Observando como a la vez de su acción, Hope entrecierra sus ojos ante el contacto.

Se apresura a llegar a la puerta y ella gira, Josie sabía que no debía voltearse y mirarlos, pero no lo podía evitar. _El momento en que miró hacia atrás fue el momento en donde había perdido todo, y si, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora._

Verlos allí a los dos agarrados de la mano, echándose miradas intensas que esencialmente podrían tener para mayores de 18 años, como si no importara nada. Es decir, Josie cree que no debería resentirse porque ella tomó su decisión de estar aquí, pero, ¡vamos! La vida es cruel. Le gustaría atraerle un poco a Hope para que por lo menos le eche una mirada por última vez. Josie suelta un suspiro, definitivamente no tendrá haber mirado hacia atrás.

Y definitivamente no debería haber sentido estos celos.

-días después-

Y aquí está Josie una vez más en la biblioteca. Evitando con éxito la mirada insistente y curiosa de Dorian. Como si Josie no supiera que lo que estaba haciendo con el _mora miserium_ fuera de una locura, aunque agradece la intervención de Hope aquella vez, el hechizo de protección realmente la ayuda a conseguir más tiempo para analizar y ver si hay una posibilidad de no convertirla en una extraña y maldita bruja llena de magia que va a terminar explotando toda la escuela.

Los libros se apilan en la mesa, sin encontrar respuesta a su problema. El último libro que podría haber contenido algo "la oscuridad en lo desconocido", le dio algunas respuestas sobre lo que podría ayudar al reloj de arena, pero podría ser lo mismo una vez y otra vez. Estaba cansada, Josie parecía quedarse atrapada entre las sabanas, no logrando llegar al horario del desayuno. El almuerzo fue igual que no queriendo perder _tiempo valioso_ solo atinó a agarrar un naranja o el postre.

Josie dejó escapar su enésimo suspiro del día. Lo único que la aliviaba al final del día fueron las cenas, sola en la biblioteca. Aunque a veces MG se arrastraba hacia su mesa para cenar en compañía de Kim la hermana de Kaleb.

Faltaban un par de horas para la cena y los ojos de la bruja clamaban por un descanso, había estado evitando su habitación ya que Lizzie se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo cómics para olvidar que Sebastián ya no estaba en la escuela. No la malinterpreten, le encantaría estar con su hermana en estos momentos, pero ¿quién estaba parado todo el tiempo acompañando a su querida hermana gemela? ¡Exacto! HOPE MIKAELSON.

Josie definitivamente eludía su deber como hermana al evitar constantemente la habitación y su gemela no es tonta, ella lo sabe, pero estaba ocupada con sus asuntos. En cualquier oportunidad que tenga, sabía que la arrinconaría para que hable.

El cansancio mental del sifón llega a un punto máximo en donde realmente no sabe qué hace aquí, quiere decir, ella sabe que hace aquí, pero podría estar ocupado haciendo otras cosas en el muelle como, por ejemplo; descansando, tocando el ukelele o dormir que es lo que realmente mi cuerpo necesita. Al carajo Hope Mikaelson, al carajo Landon Kirby. El paso a paso definitivamente no estaba funcionando con ella y aunque le encantaría culpar a la magia negra corazón

Escuchó a Dorian escabulléndose una vez entre las mesas de atrás, aparentando que recogía libros hasta formar una torre en sus brazos, todo esto lo hizo demasiado obvio, Josie observa de soslayo como Dorian sufrió su cuello a estirarse a un nivel nunca antes visto para ojear entre sus escrituras.

 _“Se que estas ocupada y no te gustaría que te moleste”._ Escucha a Dorian murmurarle por lo bajo, mientras se inclina hacia Josie con sus ojos entrecerrados como preparándose para lo que iba a venir, tener miedo de alguna reacción por parte de la bruja Lo cual fue absurdo.

 _"Pero tienes compañía en la otra mesa que no ha apartado la mirada de ti desde hace un largo tiempo, y chica cuando digo largo tiempo es demasiado"_ Mientras libera una mano de la torre de libros, señalando sutilmente a Hope.

 _"Oh, no, me había dado cuenta Dorian, gracias"_ Responde Josie, estuvo más atenta a Dorian no leyera nada de sus cuadernos que olvidó por completo a las otras personas.

 _"De nada Josie, pero no sé cómo no te has dado cuenta con esos ojos acribillándote por tanto tiempo"_ Terminó de decir Dorian con el mismo tono bajo acompañado de una sonrisa amigable.

 _“Estaba metida en mis libros”._ Se defiende Josie, susurrando con una expresión de fingida ofensa. Mientras señalo lo obvio. Escucho a Dorian soltar una risilla ya su vez colocar los ojos en blanco.

 _"Ni me lo digas"_ Dice el hombre mayor, sacudió la cabeza y se fue. Volviendo a su tarea de apilar mas libros y responder consultas.

Josie se pone de pie con suma pesadez, puede sentir en sus piernas los calambres que próximamente la iban a hostigar en los próximos minutos, con pasos lentos y seguros camina hacia la joven tribrida que estaba mirando fijamente los movimientos hechos por ella.

 _“¿Sabes? No es nada raro que haya visto fijamente por dos horas ”._ Josie le susurra en broma, evitando que estudiantes curiosos se metan y empiecen a contar lo que hablamos aquí.

 _"Yo no estaba siendo raro y mucho menos miré por dos horas"_ Dice Esperanza igualando mi tono de voz, tal vez comprendiendo que no se puede confiar en la mayoría de los estudiantes. Aunque espero que no haya ningún vampiro curioseando _. "Fue una hora y treinta"_ dice en un murmullo que apenas pude escuchar.

 _“¿Como? No te escuché ”_ respondió Josie. Lo escuché, por supuesto, pero quería meterme con ella un poco.

 _"Fue una hora y treinta, ¿vale?"_ Protestó la tribrida. Alzando un poco más la voz, avergonzada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Mientras observa la tapa del libro que obviamente no le dio un vistazo, rehuyendo de mi mirada.

 _"Dime ... y eso definitivamente no entra en la lista de comportamientos extraños, ¿no?"_ Bromea Josie acompañó de una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al lograr que Espero confesar que era una acosadora, linda y un poco turbia. El sonrojo de la castaña se profundizó.

 _“¿No deberías estar con Lizzie en mi habitación o algo así?”_ Pregunta Josie Frunciendo el ceño antes de preguntar, mordiendo su lengua para evitar decir el nombre de Landon.

 _"Ella salió con Alyssa Chang a tomar unos batidos"_ Respondió la Mikaelson encogiendo de hombros, Josie parpadeó confundida, apartando la sonrisa al escuchar el nombre completo de la bruja compañera de cuarto. A veces suena tan dramática.

 _"Oh, vale"_ Dijo Josie mientras tosía incomoda, algo inquieta.

Pasan los minutos y las dos guardan silencio, el ambiente antes tranquilo se volvía totalmente incómodo.

 _“Dijiste que lo intentarías”._ Dijo por lo bajo la tribrida, estaba confundido por el cambio de comportamiento de Hope al ver su ceño fruncido a su vez que jugaba con sus manos, incomoda.

Antes de responder, Josie parpadeó confundida por segunda vez, y le respondió una sonrisa tensa a la pelirroja _. “Espero, sabes que estoy ocupada ¿no? Quiero decir, estoy estudiando para los exámenes que vienen, y sabes que ser amigas no es estar pegadas como imanes, podemos estar separados, no me malinterpretes, ¿vale? Podemos estar yendo por caminos diferentes y aun así ... ”_ Josie no pudo terminar de recitar su diálogo trabajador, ser interrumpido por un estallido de la chica en frente suyo.

 _"Si Josie, sé qué es ser amigas, pero me estas evitando otra vez, ¡no soy estúpida!"_ Exclamó Hope enfurecida, a la vez que se levantaba de su silla. Golpeando ligeramente el libro, los ojos dorados llenos de irritación miraban los ojos marrones de Josie. 

_“Hope aquí no”_ Le pedí Josie suplicándole con la mirada.

 _“¿Entonces dónde? Si parece que nunca puedo encontrar. Ni siquiera en tu habitación que estoy prácticamente todo el día esperando que llegues._ Declaró la pelirroja con brusquedad, haciendo que Josie se congelara en su sitio. Sabia que estaba en terreno peligroso, podría confiar en Hope con su vida, pero no podría evitar escuchar los murmullos y miradas de los estudiantes, no quería que se creara alboroto y llegara a oídos de su padre.

 _“Está bien, calmémonos_ ” Dijo Josie con parsimonia, sujetando una mano de la chica, la arrastró hacia una esquina alejada de los estudiantes. Aquí adecuadamente hablar con tranquilidad. _“Primero estoy haciendo algo importante y tú lo sabes. Segundo si voy a mi habitación después de terminar mi investigación que es al final del día ”._ Intenta explicar la castaña, junto con una sonrisa llena de una falsa confianza que fácilmente pudo haber ocupado a cualquiera.

No recibió respuesta por parte de la otra, Hope permaneció inmóvil y solo la miró por un momento, tal vez fue más de un minuto en que no pronunció alguna palabra. Parecía perdida; sus ojos brillaban entre una mezcla de azul y dorado.

" _Hola, ¿qué está mal?"_ Dijo Josie rompiendo el silencio al fin. Preocupada por lo que acongojaba a Hope después de analizarla.

Responde la tribrida con pesadumbre mirando hacia el piso de madera. “Yo no he cambiado a mi forma lobo, estuve ocupada y Lizzie quería mirar películas y no te había necesitado verte…” dice estas últimas palabras en un susurro, levantando su vista hacia la castaña.

 _"Y hablar"_ Dichas estas palabras, simultáneamente, se acercaba dando pasos cortos.

 _“Sentir que estás aquí”,_ Musitó Hope mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cadera, sintiendo el cálido aliento con olor a menta. Josie tembló de nervios ... porque esta esperanza literalmente la estaba arrinconando en un abrazo, no estaba siendo ella misma. Y esto claramente la estaba incomodando.

 _“¿Qué está mal, Esperanza?”_ No queriendo aprovechar la situación, intenta retroceder para darse cuenta del agarre de la Mikaelson es fuerte.

 _"No lo sé Josie, no puedo concentrarme y siento una nube que a veces nubla mi visión ..."_ Espero intenta explicar, dejando en evidencia lo afligida que se debe. Sus manos aprietan con mínima fuerza el hueso de mi cadera.

 _"Parecías bastante concentrada mirándome allí, eh"_ Interrumpió Josie, con un guiño. Queriendo molestar por última vez. Sentía ya una sonrisa hinchándose desde el fondo de mi ser.

Sin obtener alguna reacción de Hope, continúe _"Creo que puedo ayudar, si me acompaña a la biblioteca, creo que hay un ..."_ Josie no llegó a terminar de hablar, cuando observaba Hope se acerca lentamente, hasta presionar su frente lentamente contra la de Josie, sus narraciones apenas se tocaban. Y la Sifón entra en pánico. Buscando en los ojos de Hope alguna señal de que ella quería hacer esto. El aliento de menta inundaba sus fosas nasales, nublando sus pensamientos. Josie se sintió derretir en los brazos de Hope, esta nueva personalidad hizo que el corazón del sifón se acelerara y su estómago se sintiera retorcer, ella despertaba algo egoísta en su interior. Y eso logró molestarla.

Hasta que el nombre de Landon apareció.

Claramente Hope no estaba bien, porque ella ama a Landon y _bla, bla, bla_ . Algo estaba ocurriendo con ella para que sus instintos de lobo estén dominando su cuerpo. Pero el ayudarla implicaba pasar más tiempo con ella y eso también incluye el exponer mi agolpamiento por Hope. Y aunque le gustara la idea de que haya recurrido a ella en vez de Landon, se explicó mal. Lo que estaba ubicado estaba muy mal.

_Ella eligió un Landon por sobre los dos._

" _Hope_ " Susurra Josie cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como Hope responde con un " _mhmm"._ El corazón de Josie dio un vuelco, incapaz de verla a los ojos, el sifón se acercó su dedo a los labios de la tribrida y cuando se detuvo, parpadeando, cómo la confusión inundó sus ojos.

Rehuyendo de su mirada " _Me tengo que ir"_ Se excusó Josie, apartando las manos de la otra. No obteniendo respuesta por parte de Hope. Siguió caminando hasta darse vuelta y verla allí, todavía inmóvil y mirándola, sus ojos entrecerrados con dolor. “ _Busca a mi papá, Hope. El te ayudará con esto_ ”. Le dice forzando una sonrisa. Con pasos apresurados se dirige hacia la salida.

Cuando llegó al muelle, ni siquiera se molestó en revisar si había alguien allí. No tenia las ganas para aguantar a alguien más. Se sentó frente al lago, abrazando con fuerza sus piernas, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

 _Lo que acaba de pasar fue un error_ , Josie se consoló a sí misma, _ella nunca haría eso si no estaba bajo los efectos de lo que había sido eso_ .

La voz en su interior se rió amargamente con lo sucedido momentos atrás y ante sus intentos fallidos de tranquilizarse. _Nada estaba bien, mi corazón no estaba bien, pero podría obligarme a estarlo, podría obligarme a estar bien, si no lo hiciera todo se derrumbaría._

El miedo al pensar que es posible que Hope haya corrido hacia Landon para contarle todo o quizás a Lizzie, la hizo entrar en pánico. _Alejarse de la tribrida tuvo sus resultados._

Es posible que Landon esté viniendo enojado hacia aquí, y cuando me pregunte que es lo que estaba pasando ... mi máscara se caería y la amistad se volvería tensa, mucho más tensa, y no quería que eso sucediera. ¿O sí? _Realmente una amistad sin ella seria como vivir en un infierno. Pero podría acostumbrarme a vivir en este infierno oscuro._

_Josie contuvo las lágrimas hasta que no pudo más, dejaría que la máscara se deslizara por ahora. Dejaría que todo el dolor contenido desapareciera con el viento._

Fueron pasadas unas horas cuando Josie libre de lágrimas se sintió, levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación. _Permitió que forzada sonrisa se formara en su rostro, y ella sonrió durante su camino._

_La máscara volvió para quedarse._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay acabo de leerlo todo otra vez y me puse triste, porque hice llorar a Josie. 
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado.  
> OMG me acabo de dar cuenta que hubo un error con el html y todo estaba tan mal, pido disculpas.


End file.
